


Drunken Gunplay

by starrypawz



Series: Cosmic Castaway [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcohol and unresolved feelings are always a great combination</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Gunplay

**Author's Note:**

> Written recently but this is a conversation that happens earlier in game so chronologically it is earlier.  
> Spoilers for Smuggler chapter 1 romance with Corso Riggs

She was glad to be getting out of this Force forsaken dump.

Not even the amount of alcohol in her system right now could make this place seem good. She’d even thrown more credits to the people in the bar. She felt she had to…

She didn’t care where they were headed next, anywhere was better than this.

She heard footsteps, slightly heavier than they would normally be.

_Thought he’d gone and slept it off…_

Corso stood in the archway by the cockpit, leaning sideways. Fira had to wonder if it was him trying to be sauve or him trying not to fall over.

“Booy… captain, being with you is almost enough to get me missin’ the good ole days…”

 _Plastered, he’s completely plastered._ She thought as he went on about Ord.

She leant herself against her chair, arms casually crossed, “I could be persuaded into a little drunken gunplay…”

“I’m not drunk, maaaybe a bit tipsy…” He protested, “I could still bullseye an Imperial solider at a thousand paces…”

She watched as he took a slightly lurching step forward.

_Kid can’t hold his booze…_

“Why don’t we have more _fun_ on this ship? Back home when we needed a laugh we used to run the rontos in circles and see if they could charge us without fallin’ over…”

Fira smirked, “Got any suggestions that _don’t_ involve farm animals… farmboy?”

To her surprise he stepped closer to her, “Yeah I do… but it’ll take a while to explain’…” He placed his hand on her arm, “Care to let me show you…”

Fira was about to lean in closer when suddenly he let her arm go as if it was dangerous.  
“Aww… No, I shouldn’ve said that…”

Fira stepped in close, taking hold of his arms… “Why not?”

He looked away from her, “It’s not right… me propositionin’ you like you’re some Hutt’s dancer…”

She placed a hand on his chin, “Corso…”

“No, I mean it Captain…” With a sigh she let his arms go. “You deserve better… you deserve a man you can let your guard down with… who will treat you right… take care of you for a change…”

“And where could I find one of those?” She smirked, resting a hand on his cheek.

“I’m not presuming anything…”

“Oh c’mon we’ll have fun…” She had tried to lean in again.

“I want to show you I have the chance of being something more…”

_You sure this guy aint a Jedi in disguise?_

She wasn’t really sure what to say. She wanted to kind of yell at him, she wasn’t anything special and didn’t need putting on a pedestal, yet she had kind of liked what he’d said… She was sure it was just the booze talking but she felt as if nothing happened she was going to scream.

“Corso…” She breathed.

“You know captain, it’s gettin’ kinda late… I should go and sleep it off.”

He left the cockpit.

Fira leant against her chair, pouting.

What was that word?

 _Haryc b’aalyc…_ tired and emotional.

Yeah that sounded about right… neither of them were in a good state right now. Who could blame ‘em? Things had been going crazy lately…  

And she could feel herself getting all wrapped up, stupid… stupid.

Okay, she had flirted with him. It was what she did. And yeah it was nice the way he treated her… but…

_Remember… no ties, that’s how it works… You’re not going to get wrapped up with some dumb kid who said some nice things…_

“Aww kriff…”                                         

She avoided the urge to smack her head into the ship’s console.


End file.
